


Hermitcraft Ideas because yay?

by SoppiSoup



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Other, also can yall give me ideas, did i write all the hermits down????, my ideas, you can knick them just give me credit lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoppiSoup/pseuds/SoppiSoup
Summary: ideas, what du ya expect from this lol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Still not used to writo  
ing on here so there is gonna be mistake. Also like the tags say, im writing this on a nintendo (it is very small and i hate it ‹3)


	2. age swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nightmare fuel :]

i think the title says everything

so xB is now like in his late 50s to early 60s   
tfc is 20   
now imagine that but EVERYONE is like that :)

its horrible but i love it


	3. Over Powered Hermit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they dont use it propably of course

so imagine a hermit has a really powerful power/ skill, yet they only use it to troll.

-Exapmle-

Zedaph can summon whatever he wants (food, people, blocks, ect..)

He only summons half eaten bread and places in peoples base'. 

like not only is that something he would do, its also kinda funny.

like they are basically a god but they only use it to frick about lol


	4. kind villian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you would never expect it lol

choose the kindest hermit and make them a villian.

=example=

stress is a well known felon in her old word or something. She used to do some pretty fricked up things but she has to pretend to be a sweetheart. The only reason she is pretending is because shes buying her time to get her next victim.


	5. any ideas?

have you guys got any idea you're okay with sharing (with credit obviously).

Never knew it would be so hard to create ideas for a fandom thats on my mind 24/7 but yeah 

so if you guys are oki with me borrowing you're idea for maybe for a short drabble or something along those lines please share 'em


End file.
